


How Not To End The World

by RosalindLutece



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindLutece/pseuds/RosalindLutece
Summary: Waking up in your favorite TV series with the chance to experience the story first-hand. For one Edith Bennett, this dream becomes reality when she finds herself stuck in Sabrina Spellman's magical world. Between trying to settle into her new life and discovering more about herself along they way, Edie really could do without the apocalypse looming on the horizon. Unfortunately, the Devil and his horde of demons have entirely different plans as they groom Sabrina to fulfill the prophecy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	How Not To End The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
This is the first piece of fiction I've written in forever. It's unedited, so there'll probably be a couple of mistakes in it - you're welcome to point them out, if they happen to bother you. ;)  
I already know where I'm going with this story, but I'm curious to see if anyone's even interested in reading something like this. I haven't found any similar fanfictions so I don't know how well received 'How Not To End The World' is going to be - I'm not entirely happy with the title, by the way, so if you've got a better idea, feel free to leave a comment.  
That said, enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think of it! :)

Grey clouds darkened the sky like a heavy cloak of melancholy, mirroring my mood perfectly as I sat down on one of the swings in Greendale’s only playground while several young children were happily chasing each other across the damp grass. Their cheerful squeals were occasionally interrupted by a worried parent warning them not to climb onto the benches lest they fall down and hurt themselves.  
It was a peaceful scene, really, and none of the passing-by pedestrians would have told you any different, but to me it just felt wrong. I didn’t belong here; not in _this_ Greendale, not in this body. Yet, I knew with an absolute certainty that there was no going back. I had died in my previous life and not even three days had passed since I’d woken up here, in this strange place that felt so entirely different from everything I’d grown up to know. There was an almost tangible tension in the air that left a bitter taste in my mouth, growing stronger the closer to the forest I got – of course, my hyper-creative mind had already begun to form a theory as to what had happened and where I’d ended up.  
Being an avid reader and writer of countless fanfictions – a vast majority of which had yet to exceed three-thousand words – apparently came in handy when one found oneself reincarnated in a new body in a place whose existence alone defied any kind of logic.  
My long chocolate-brown mane had been swapped with a shoulder-length frizz of such a light blond, it almost appeared to be white. My eyes had changed, too; once of a very ordinary-looking hazel color I’d found quite boring, they now resembled two pools of silver-grey with a star-shaped pupil – yes, _star-shaped_. I’d googled it as soon as I’d gotten my hands on a laptop in the local internet café (because life hadn’t thought to present me with a new smartphone to compensate for killing and then dumping me in a TV series). Apparently, it was an ultra-rare optical condition that only occurred when the optic fissure didn’t completely close at five weeks in the mother’s womb, resulting in what scientists called coloboma of the eye. Fortunately, I seemed to have been blessed with a minor case of said condition and my eyes were merely a bit sensitive to light – nothing a pair of sunglasses couldn’t fix, though.  
A cold wind began to pick up and I snuggled deeper into my dark green parker, curling and uncurling my freezing fingers inside my pockets in a feeble attempt to keep myself warm. It was futile, of course, because I was already chilled to my bones as it was and, as a human being, my weather-controlling abilities were rather limited; or none-existent to be precise. The children weren’t bothered by the dropping temperatures at all, their small legs carrying them around the playground seemingly effortlessly and I secretly envied their carefree lives. None of them had been ripped out of their familiar environment, forced to start anew with nothing but a credit card, a passport and a set of keys to an apartment they had no memory of ever setting foot in, despite a closet full of their own clothes.  
I sighed heavily. There was a letter in my left pocket stating in great detail the circumstances of my presence in Greendale. There were no parents, just a godfather whose job in the army kept him stationed overseas and whose apartment I was currently living in. Why a sixteen-year-old was allowed to stay on her own without supervision was beyond me, but no-one seemed to question the fact that I’d been left to my own devices and so long as I didn’t have to worry about financial matters, I didn’t really care either.  
Despite my rather melancholic state of mind about having lost my old life, I actually had something to look forward to; attending Baxter High. Yes, folks, you heard me – Baxter High. The very same school a certain famous witch went to in a TV series called ‘The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina’. I’d spent the last three days exploring Greendale and its immediate surrounding areas and if there was a Spellman mortuary, there definitely were Spellmans around; and Spellmans meant witches. A real, magic-wielding family and I was probably the only mortal in this town – or anywhere for that matter – who knew. Exciting, right?  
Come tomorrow, I’d be setting foot in my new school for the first time; a bit late to the party since it was the beginning of October, but better late than never, right? Not that the curriculum was going to pose much of a challenge for me since I’d already gone through my high school years in my previous life, but I’d probably be occupying the role of newbie for a while. I didn’t think that my knowledge about Sabrina’s immediate future would be of much help either, because if Michelle Gomez managed to look scary and intimidating as Madam Satan on screen, I could only imagine what she’d be like in person – and, frankly, I had no intentions of finding out what being devoured by the Mother of Demons felt like.  
A single raindrop landed on my forehead and I lazily raised my gaze to see that the sky had darkened, the heavy grey clouds promising to unload themselves right over Greendale. With a sigh, I stood up from the swing and slowly began to make my way back to my apartment. It wasn’t far, just a few blocks down the street and right across Cerberus Books which meant that Paramount Theater was right around the corner as well.  
Fortunately, Greendale wasn’t big enough that living pretty much in its center had the undesired side effect of lots of noise during nighttime and I was close enough to Baxter High that I didn’t necessarily need a car to get there.  
I’d also caught myself trying to catch a glimpse of Hilda Spellman at Dr. Cerberus’ since I had an excellent view of the on goings down on the street from my kitchen window, but apparently it was still too early in the timeline for Sabrina’s younger aunt to start working there. It made me curious about when exactly in the series I’d been dropped off. Before the first episode would inevitably mean that I’d get to experience the whole package, otherwise I’d already missed all the fun stuff and Lucifer Morningstar had already been replaced by Lilith as Ruler of Hell. Unlikely, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up too early.  
The wind had picked up by the time I unlocked the front door to my apartment, sending leaves whirling across the street and I was glad to be rid of the outside chill as I traded my parker for a green sweater and moved to the kitchen to boil the kettle.  
Choosing not to switch on the light in favor of my stinging eyes, I decided to search my belongings for a pair of sunglasses in the meantime and was promptly rewarded for my efforts when I fished them out of my nightstand drawer ten minutes later. At least that was taken care of. It kind of made me feel like Crowley in ‘Good Omens’, who used his sunglasses to disguise his snake-eyes from humans in order not to scare them – in my case it was more of a protection against any sources of light in general, but I strongly suspected that star-shaped pupils were equally as likely to attract attention.  
I poured myself a cup of my favorite tea, apple and cinnamon, and sat down at the kitchen table. It was gradually getting darker outside now that the day was coming to an end and it wouldn’t be long until the street lanterns were the only source of light once the sun had finally set.  
I was nervous about what tomorrow would bring. Possibly irrationally so, but I’d never been in a situation where I hadn’t been able to lean on my family for support. Now that I was truly on my own, a realization that made my heart ache painfully, I had to rely solely on myself for every decision I made. There’d be no-one to ask for advice about the thousand questions whirling around in my head… Was I meant to play a silent role in all of this? Should I tell anyone about what I knew? Why the hell hadn’t I stayed dead like every other normal person? Did the words ‘rest in peace’ even apply to the deceased or was everyone reborn in a new body with a whole new life ahead of them? If so, why did no-one remember their previous lives? Why was I different? Was I even different or did more people like me exist out there? Was there a reason for me being in Greendale, in this Greendale?  
Questions over questions and no answers in sight. It was frustrating, but I could keep moping about, or I could pull myself together and make the best of the situation. Easier said than done, of course, because I had no motivating background music or grand speech to put me out of my misery.  
It was just me, and maybe all I needed was some time to settle into this weird new life, but until then I was sure that fate wouldn’t mind a few days (or weeks) of melancholy.

Well, there was really nothing else to do but wait… Wait for my first day at Baxter High, wait to find out who my future friends were going to be; wait to figure out my role in ‘The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina’.


End file.
